The present invention generally relates to electrical connection of electrical connection boxes and more particularly, to an electrical connection construction for connecting, without using a connector, an internal circuit of an electrical connection box such as a junction box and wires of a wiring harness and an electrical connection construction for connecting, without using a connector, internal circuits of electrical connection boxes through wires of a wiring harness.
Conventionally, when wires of a wiring harness are connected to an internal circuit of an electrical connection box such as a junction box, it has been a general practice that terminals are connected to conductors exposed at distal ends of the wires, respectively, so as to be accommodated in a connector, while the connector is fitted into a connector receiver formed on the electrical connection box such that the terminals accommodated in the connector are connected, through relay terminals, to tabs of a bus bar acting as the internal circuit of the electrical connection box. Meanwhile, in the case where the internal circuit of the electrical connection box is constituted by single-conductor wires and pressing contact terminals, the terminals accommodated in the connector are connected to tabs of the pressing contact terminals directly or through relay terminals.
Meanwhile, also when junction boxes 1A and 1B are connected to a wiring harness 6 such that internal circuits of the junction boxes 1A and 1B are connected to each other by the wiring harness 6 as shown in FIG. 1, terminals are, respectively, connected to distal ends of wires of each of branch lines 3 branching off from a main line 2 so as to be accommodated in a connector 4 such that the connector 4 is fitted into each of connector receivers formed on each of the junction boxes 1A and 1B.
Therefore, conventionally, the terminals are, respectively, connected to the distal ends of the wires of the wiring harness so as to be accommodated in the connectors and are connected to the internal circuit of the electrical connection box through the connectors.
Conventionally, since the wires of the wiring harness are connected to the internal circuit of the electrical connection box through the connectors as described above, the connector receivers should be formed on the electrical connection box. In the case of an electrical connection box which is connected to a number of connectors, e.g., a junction box, a number of connector receivers should be formed, so that such problems arise that the electrical connection box becomes large in size and complicated in shape.
Furthermore, conventionally, since the terminals should be connected to the distal ends of the wires of the wiring harness, respectively and should be accommodated in the connector, such inconveniences are incurred that operation is troublesome and the number of the necessary components such as the terminals and the connectors increases, thereby resulting in a rise of the production cost.